Yes, I Remember
by kimeanly
Summary: Sehun selalu ingat dan tidak akan pernah lupa. / SomeonexSehun. Shonen-Ai. DLDR.


**Yes,** **I** **Remember**

Based on Mocca - I Remember. I suggest you to listen to the song while reading this. Sehun's POV. Full of fluff because i'm not in the mood to write shitty angsty.

 _Enjoy_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **i.**

Kami bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru. Aku, sebagai _sang siswa pilihan_ maju ke mimbar sedangkan ia terlihat sebagai siswa _begajulan_. Dilihat dari fisik, kami sembilan—ah, tidak, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Tatapan kami bertubrukan saat aku tidak sengaja melihat sekeliling. Matanya tajam menatapku, dan aku tidak suka itu.

Aku bertekad untuk tidak berurusan dengannya.

.

Tapi, mungkin Yang Di Atas berkata lain. Kami satu kelas, duduk bersebelahan, dan semua pemikiranku salah.

Awalnya memang aku tidak memberikan kesan yang baik saat kami saling bertatapan untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun ia dengan santainya menganggap itu hanya sebagai kesalah-pahaman.

Walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia bukan siswa baik-baik tapi kenyataannya dia super baik, supel, dan... harus kuakui ia tampan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menjadi pangeran kelas dan sekolah.

Banyak yang menyukainya karena fisik dan sifatnya itu.

Mungkin, bisa dibilang aku juga mulai masuk ke dalam barisan pengagumnya.

.

.

* * *

 **ii.**

"Aku baru tau kalau kau suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan."

Aku masih ingat hari itu, dimana aku sedang mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah dan ada dia disana. Duduk di pojok dengan novel terbuka di meja hadapannya.

"Ah, Sehun. Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

"Kurang lebih." Aku memilih mendudukkan diriku di bangku seberang tempatnya duduk. "Kukira kau akan lebih memilih bermain basket dengan teman-teman yang lain."

Dia tertawa renyah. "Sebenarnya, aku ini _nerd_ di dalam."

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Hari itu berakhir dengan kami menghabiskan _free_ - _time_ yang diberikan dengan buku dihadapan masing-masing.

Walaupun begitu, rasanya tidak sesepi biasanya saat aku sendirian di sini.

.

.

* * *

 **iii.**

Salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik akan dia adalah caranya mengikat tali sepatu.

Aneh? Memang.

Ia jarang sekali mengikat tali sepatunya, membiarkan tali yang terbuat dari serat itu tidak terikat rapih. Membuat beberapa orang menceramahinya akan bahaya jika ia tidak mengikat sepatu.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku mencoba menahan tawa sekuat mungkin. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, berkali-kali juga ia gagal mengikat tali sepatu _secara normal_.

Aku terkekeh. "Kau tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatumu sendiri?"

"Bukannya tidak bisa," Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, ia mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya. "Tapi jika aku mengikat tali sepatuku dengan caraku, orang-orang akan menertawaiku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena caraku aneh."

Aku berjongkok agar mensejajarkan dengannya yang menunduk. "Mana coba kulihat caramu mengikat tali sepatu."

"Tapi jangan tertawa."

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, aku mengangguk. Caranya memang aneh, tapi bagian mana yang memalukan?

"Biasa saja." Aku menyeletuk seusai melihatnya mengikat tali sepatu.

"Begitukah?"

"Itu keunikanmu. Aku suka."

Aku sendiri tidak tau _suka_ yang saat itu kulontarkan bermaksud suka pada _apa_.

.

.

* * *

 **iv.**

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

14 Januari adalah hari dimana aku menghabiskan waktu diapartemennya yang sepi. Ia memang tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di luar karena pekerjaan. Setiap aku bertanya apa ia kesepian, ia selalu tersenyum dan menjawab _sudah biasa_.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Ia tersenyum lembut dan itu cukup membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa." Aku mengeluarkan sekotak kue berukuran sedang untuk kami makan. Ulang tahun akan terasa tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada kue, 'kan? "Tiramisu Cake siap kau habiskan malam ini."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Kau selalu tau apa kesukaanku, eh?"

"Tentu. Lagipula setahun sekali membelikanmu kue tidak masalah buatku." Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju dapurnya yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan dan ruang tengah.

"...Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Kau lupa? Aku akan membuatkanmu cappucino. Atau kau mau yang lain?"

"Tidak." Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas futon yang memang sengaja kami gelar di ruang tengah. "Cappucino, Tiramisu, dan Kau di hari ulang tahunku tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia."

Malam itu, kami akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol atau menonton dengan ditemani sepiring tiramisu dan segelas cappucino panas sampai kantuk melanda.

.

.

* * *

 **v.**

' _Malam ini diperkirakan suhu akan turun sampai minus tujuh derajat celcius. Pastikan kondisi penghangat ruangan Anda dalam keadaan baik._ '

"Sehun, bangun."

Aku terperanjat. Sial, aku ketiduran.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Ia melirik jam dindingnya. "Jam tujuh malam," dengan cekatan ia membereskan buku kami yang menganggur dengan kondisi terbuka, "sepertinya kau harus menginap. Keadaan diluar sana terlalu dingin. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa diperjalanan pulang."

Aku merapatkan selimut yang diberikannya, ia benar. Malam ini dingin sekali.

"Jangan lupa izin orang tuamu. Nanti mereka khawatir."

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang kaku dan terlihat _badboy_ , sesungguhnya ia memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar baik.

Ia kembali dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas dan mengajakku duduk depan pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon diapartemennya.

"Ada apa...?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi pemandangan. Sayang jika pemandangan bagus ini aku sendirian yang menikmatinya."

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Berjuta-juta bintang kelap-kelip di angkasa luar dengan indahnya. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca dingin yang melanda, aku menikmati pemandangan itu dengan ditemaninya beserta segelas air hangat.

"Bintang jatuh!" Ucapku refleks.

Dia menatapku hangat. "Ayo buat permohonan."

Aku mengangguk, memejamkan mataku dan berdoa agar diberikan yang terbaik tahun ini untuk aku dan keluargaku.

Dan juga agar aku masih bisa bersamanya dihari-hari selanjutnya.

"Apa permohonanmu?"

Dengan polos aku menjabarkan semua permohonanku dan membuatnya tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia mengerling jahil, "Rahasia."

"Ya!—"

.

.

* * *

 **vi.**

"Sehun, boleh aku pinjam buku catatanmu?"

Dia langsung menghampiri kelasku. Yah, setelah naik tingkat, kelas kami berubah dan aku tidak lagi sekelas dengannya—namun ia tetap menyempatkan diri mengajakku makan siang dan mampir ke kelasku yang berada lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam teman sekelasmu?" Aku memberikan buku catatanku, ia menerimanya dengan senang.

"Karena catatanmu yang paling gampang untuk orang sepertiku. Ditambah tulisanmu itu bagus, aku jadi mudah paham."

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. "Terserah."

"Hei, sekarang masih jam makan siang, ayo ke atap."

"Malas."

"Oh ayolah," Ia menarik kedua tanganku namun langsung kutepis begitu saja; cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

 _Aku sendiri tidak tau_.

Entah aku harus sujud syukur atau apa karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring.

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku ditaman belakang!"

.

Kakiku bergerak sendiri, sungguh.

Aku membuang muka menunggunya yang belum datang juga. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku menunggu ditaman belakang.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Helaan nafas sengaja aku keluarkan. "Kau membuatku jadi batu dengan menunggumu." Aku berdiri dari bangku. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Jeda sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Ah, aku lupa. Ia tipe batu alias keras kepala—sama denganku.

"Benar, aku tidak apa-apa. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak."

"Kau berakting aneh akhir-akhir ini," akunya. "Kau bisa memprotes apa saja—"

"Aku cemburu! Puas?"

Detik berikutnya, aku langsung menutup mulutku. Menyumpah-serapahi mulut tak bisa dijaga ini.

"Cemburu... kenapa?"

Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Aku utarakan saja apa yang menggangguku, karena aku tau; jika dipendam terlalu lama, aku sendiri yang akan jadi _gila_. "Aku tidak sengaja memergokimu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Saat seorang siswi mengutarakan perasaannya padamu."

Ia terdiam.

"Aku... aku—hanya tidak mau hubungan persahabatan kita renggang karena kau sibuk dengan pacarmu sedangkan aku sendiri disini."

Tanpa kusadari, air mata merembes begitu saja. Childish sekali aku ini.

"Kau akan sibuk, _hiks_ , dengannya sedangkan aku—"

Lengan besar miliknya merengkuh tubuhku. Rasanya hangat.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Sehun." Kini tangannya mengelus puncak rambutku dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah lupa denganmu."

"B—benar?"

Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di pundakku.

"Kalau gitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjanji?"

"Berjanji?"

"Janji, aku tidak akan mempunyai pacar. Begitu juga kamu."

Tanpa ragu, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

.

* * *

 **vii.**

Satu hal yang aku tidak suka darinya adalah suka bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Tidak, aku tidak membencinya—hanya saja, ia bisa saja menimbulkan prespektif aneh dari kebiasaan anehnya itu.

Sebagai contoh yang SELALU ia lakukan adalah menyelinap ke dalam rumahku (lebih tepatnya kamarku) saat malam menjelang. Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku khawatir jika salah satu anggota keluargaku menganggapnya sebagai maling.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, handuk mengalung di leherku saat aku mendengar ribut di luar. Buru-buru aku menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Ayah serta dia yang duduk bersimpuh. Mataku membulat melihat Ayah memegang tongkat baseball.

"Dasar maling—!"

"Ayah!" Aku menahan tangan Ayahku yang sudah mengayun; siap mengenainya.

"Kenapa, Sehun? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menghukum bandit kecil ini?!"

Aku menurunkan lengan Ayahku. "Dia... dia teman Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berteman dengan maling!"

"Dia bukan maling!" Tanpa kusadari suaraku meninggi. Aku langsung menunduk dan meliriknya yang sudah agak babak belur. "Maaf, Yah. Aku lupa memberi tau Ayah, dia suka main ninja-ninjaan."

Salah satu alis Ayahku terangkat.

"Dia sering seperti itu kok, aku tidak masalah. Lagipula niatnya baik untuk menemaniku melihat bintang. Sudah ya, Yah? Lihat, wajahnya jadi jelek karena babak belur begitu."

Mau tidak mau, Ayahku menghela nafas panjang. Ia kini menatapnya yang masih menunduk takut.

"Lainkali, masuk lewat pintu depan."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Maaf, om. Saya tidak sopan."

"Setidaknya niatmu baik mau menemani Sehun." Ayahku berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, namun beberapa saat terhenti. "Sehun, obati lukanya."

Aku tersenyum dan membantunya berdiri. Kamarku jadi tempat pengobatan lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang, lewat pintu depan saja apa susahnya sih?" Aku membersihkan luka diujung bibirnya menggunakan kapas. Ia merintih kesakitan.

"Itu seru—AAWW!"

Aku membuang kapas dan menempeli lukanya dengan _handsaplast_ bergambar princess milik sepupuku.

"Princess? Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Jangan banyak protes." Dengan sengaja aku menekan tempat yang diplester, membuatnya kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Kau habis mandi ya, Hun?"

Aku bergumam dan membereskan kotak P3K. Tiba-tiba ia menarikku agar duduk dihadapannya. Dengan telaten ia mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk yang melingkar.

"H-hei?"

"Keringkan rambutmu yang benar." Ia mempercepat kusakannya dikepalaku. "Sudah mandi malam-malam, kalau mengeringkan rambut saja tidak benar kau bisa masuk angin."

"Kau sudah seperti Ibu ku saja."

Ia tertawa. "Kalau begini, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bersama orang lain yang tidak tau kebiasaan burukmu ini?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ia menyentil jidatku. "Butuh waktu lama untuk kau menyadarinya."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh dan kembali menikmati tangannya yang kini memijat kepalaku.

.

.

* * *

 **viii.**

Aku menopang daguku bosan. Hari ini hujan turun. Tidak lebat tidak juga gerimis, namun cukup membuatku sebal. Sangat sebal.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu."

Aku menoleh, mendapatinya yang sedang sibuk dengan _Jenga_. Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sengaja, aku menarik satu balok dan membuat _Jenga_ yang ia sudah susun tinggi jatuh berantakan.

"Ya, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku susun _Jenga_ ini lagi."

Aku mendengus. "Tambah bosan."

Ia terdiam, matanya menoleh ke arah luar yang masih menunjukkan pemandangan hujan turun.

"Ah! Ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaanku, ia membawaku menuju atap apartemennya yang memang rata—ia pernah cerita kalau atap apartemennya adalah tempat lain untuk melihat pemandangan indah saat malam hari.

"Ya, diluar hujan!"

Ia terlihat tidak peduli dan membawaku basah-basahan dibawah hujan yang turun.

"Kau bisa dansa?"

Suara hujan menutup pendengaranku. "APA? Aku tidak dengar!"

"Ayo kita berdansa!"

Ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya menarik tanganku untuk berpegang di bahunya sementara tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Tangan kami yang lain menggenggam satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada dansa yang romantis. Kami berdansa dengan brutal.

Injak, sikut, gigit.

Tapi, aku menikmati dansa kami.

.

.

* * *

 **ix.**

"Aku benci kau."

Ia tersenyum dengan mukanya yang memerah, handuk yang sudah kukompres berada di jidatnya, nafasnya belum stabil.

"Benar-benar..." Aku duduk di pinggir kasurnya. "Seseorang berkata padaku kalau orang bodoh tidak bisa terkena sakit flu."

Kekehan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kena flu begini?"

"Aku menolong seorang bocah. Tanpa sadar aku malah tercebur ke dalam sungai."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Di cuaca sedingin ini?"

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Kali ini, aku mencubit pipinya. "Memangnya kita baru kenal kemarin sore?" Ia tertawa renyah.

"Hei, Sehun."

Aku bergumam menanggapi.

"Kau mau terus berada disisiku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku memang tidak romantis, aku tau aku juga bukan tipe idealmu, apalagi aku begajulan begini. Tapi aku serius." Ia menatapku. Aku bisa melihat keseriusan di matanya yang biasanya tidak ada keseriusan sama sekali. "Hiduplah denganku."

Aku meraih handuk dijidatnya dan mengulang lagi kompresannya.

Ia menatapku meminta jawaban. "Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Ah," Ia mengoleskan senyum terpaksa diwajahnya. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi memunggungiku. "Maaf, tapi, bisa kau keluar? Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Apa-apaan? Aku kesini berniat baik untuk merawatmu tapi perlakuanmu begini?" Aku menarik paksa pundaknya agar ia melihat ke arahku.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. "T-tapi kau habis menolakku—"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Huh?"

"Seseorang pernah bilang kepadaku, kalau ia tidak akan membiarkanku bersama orang lain yang tidak tau kebiasaan burukku." Aku melepas handuk yang berada di dijidatnya dan menggantinya dengan jidatku. "Lalu aku berfikir, aku juga **tidak akan** membiarkannya bersama orang lain kalau begitu."

Tangannya mendorong kepalaku tiba-tiba, menempelkan kedua bibir kami.

"Seharusnya, aku yang membuatmu merona tau? Bukannya kau yang membuatku merona begini."

Aku tersenyum. "Lamar aku dengan benar setelah kau sembuh nanti."

"Tentu saja akan aku lakukan."

Kedua bibir kami menyatu kembali.

Ah, aku tidak peduli jika aku tertular flunya karena aku tau, dia akan merawatku nanti.

.

.

* * *

 **Finalé**

Kicauan burung terdengar, matahari sudah memberanikan diri untuk muncul—menggantikan tugas bulan.

Aku melenguh, merasa benda kenyal mengecupi leherku yang terekspos bebas. Pasti kerjaannya. Aku membuka mata. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya yang tak pernah berubah. "Hari ini juga, ayo kita lakukan hal yang kita sukai."

Tangannya mengelus rambutku. Kalau dihitung, berarti sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke-empat sejak ia melamarku. Semenjak itu, aku tinggal di apartemennya. Aku masih kuliah, sementara ia melanjutkan perusahaan Ayahnya yang berada di Seoul.

Aku menatap matanya lekat, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir kami.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin."

.

.

* * *

.

' _I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned_.'

~Anon.

.

* * *

.

Plot dibuat sejam dan hasil dibuat tiga-empat jam-an. Langsung post. Yeah, semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan ya huhu ;u; .Quotes dapet dari mas gugle. Part paling susah itu part tali sepatu menurut gue. Bingung sendiri ngejelasinnya gimana.

Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka? :)

Kritik; saran bisa dilayangkan langsung ke twitter gue *promosi* di: touscwan. Sekalian temenin fangirlingan jg boleh(?).

 **Mind to review? Luv.**

best regards, —kimeanly.


End file.
